


Innocent Brotherly Affection

by Iamalsohere



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Barebacking, Jealousy, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamalsohere/pseuds/Iamalsohere
Summary: Hop reads an article that says former Champion Leon is dating Gym Leader Raihan, and he gets jealous. He decides that he needs to remind Leon just who it is that loves him the most.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop, Dande | Leon/Hop (Pokemon), Hop (Pokemon)/Leon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	Innocent Brotherly Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, sometimes you just play a Pokémon game and want the siblings to fuck. Haha, I've been playing Pokémon all my life but this game has some REAL good characters and y'all know I love sibcest. Plus, Hop and Leon are just precious, I love them. So here's something quick and dirty for the two of them (and for Maike, my dear friend who also loves these two).
> 
> Enjoy!

'Former Champion In Possible Relationship With Gym Leader Raihan'

Hop scowled down at the article on his phone, scrolling through the piece. It was so stupid, he knew it was. There was no way his brother would be dating that guy. Not without _telling_ him, anyway. But this article was pretty convincing. Apparently after their last battle (Raihan had lost, of course), they'd gotten dinner together and had been seen sitting quite close together and having a quiet conversation. Then Leon had gone to Raihan's place and had been spotting leaving early that morning. So now everyone was saying that they had to be in a relationship. Of course they would be, they had so much history together and their chemistry in battle was undeniable. It just annoyed Hop. The idea his brother would be dating _someone else_.

He heard the door opening downstairs and a familiar voice calling him. "Hop? I'm here! Sorry I'm late, took a wrong turn again."

Hop got to his feet, getting off the bed and stretching his arms over his head. He'd asked Leon to come meet him at their house so they could talk this through and get a few things straight. He left his room and tripped down the stairs.

Hop stood in the doorway into the sitting room, leaning against the doorframe. He cocked his hip and waited for his brother to look up from his phone at him. Leon was still wearing his uniform from the last match, but he'd hung up his ugly cloak on the way in. He was tapping on his phone, before finally looking up with a grin. Then he froze in place.

"Wh-?"

Speechless. That was good. Hop had doled out a lot of money for the lingerie and stockings he was wearing, as well as the heels that were pinching his toes. He just needed something to make Leon pay attention to _him_ and nobody else.

"Welcome home, Lee," he said with a grin. Hop crossed the room and climbed into Leon's lap.

"Hop?" Leon was frozen in place, just staring at Hop with a dazed smile on his face.

Hop grabbed Leon's Rotom phone from his hand and tossed it to the side. He wrapped his arms around Leon's shoulders, moved closer so their chests were flush against each other. He could feel Leon's cock through his shorts. Hop ground his hips down slowly. He felt Leon's cock twitch and start to get hard agains this thigh. Leon's face was flushed bright red and he was staring at Hop with a small smile.

"What's gotten into you today?"

Hop shrugged. "I saw the article about you and Raihan," he said. He leant back a little, so Leon could get a proper view of his outfit. The babydoll he was wearing was sheer, so his nipples were very clear through the fabric. The lace panties were opaque, but they were small enough that his cock was on display. He'd been hard for a while thinking about this, and the panties weren't big enough to conceal his cock completely. Leon obviously had no idea where to look. His hands were flicking from Hop's face, down at his body, then back. His hands were resting on the sofa beneath him.

"What article?"

"Just some article. It said that you spent the night at Raihan's place after your last battle." Hop's fingers tangled in Leon's hair. "Are you dating him?"

"What? No!" Leon was flustered and raised one hand, waving it dismissively. "He asked me out and I crashed on his couch, but nothing _happened_."

"Good." Hop leaned in, pressing their chests together. "You know I get jealous."

"Yeah. I know."

Hop tilted his head up, finally kissing him. Leon's mouth opened, welcoming Hop's tongue. Not many people knew that Leon had a tongue piercing. It rarely came up in interviews, and it wasn't easy to spot unless a challenger got up really close. But Hop never let anyone else get close. His brother's tongue piercing was for _him_ only. And his tongue tasted the slight bit of metal in his brother's mouth with a moan.

Hop had always loved Leon, more than any of his other fans. Of course he did. His big brother was amazing, and Hop idolised him. He wanted Leon to be all his all the time. Whenever Leon was at home, Hop tended to monopolise his time. He'd hang on Leon's arms and play with his Pokémon. Then when he wasn't around, Hop would collect pictures of him in the newspapers and magazines. He remembered back in school when other kids in his class found out that Leon was Hop's brother, and had tried to bully him to introduce them. As if Hop would do that. His brother was _his_. He wasn't ever going to share him.

Leon groaned into Hop's mouth. He pulled back, catching his breath. "Damn, you really are too much sometimes."

"I know," Hop said. And he kissed Leon again, then moved to kiss and lick Leon's neck. He heard Leon groaning above him, his head thrown back against the sofa.

Hop knew he was too much. He just wanted to be worthy of his brother's affections. It was why he got jealous when he thought maybe Leon would be dating someone else, and why he always threw himself at Leon whenever they were alone. It was easier now that Leon was no longer champion, he was less in the spotlight so there were fewer people occupying him. But he was still very well known in Galar and Hop frequently felt like he wasn't good enough. So sometimes he had to _prove_ to Leon that he was good enough. Had to remind Leon who it was who'd always been there for him.

"Ah, shit!"

Hop had reached down and groped Leon's cock through his shorts, making his brother groan and swear. Hop laughed. He moved his mouth up and breathed into Leon's ear, "I'm wearing a plug, by the way."

"Oh damn." Leon's hands finally left the couch and groped Hop's ass. Hop whined and tilted his hips up and back into Leon's hands. They were calloused from years of training with his Pokemon, with old burns from his Charizard's flames. And they felt perfect on Hop's skin. Leon pulled aside Hop's panties, his fingers going to the plug in Hop's ass. He groaned under his breath when he felt it. His finger hooped in the handle, twisting it and pulling it out slightly, before pushing it back in.

"Oh, Lee!" Hop's arms tightened around Leon's shoulders and he started moaning and shivering as Leon started to fuck him with the plug.

He'd been so damn turned on in his room as he'd prepped himself and pushed this plug into himself. It was one of his larger ones because he didn't want to spend unnecessary time on prep when Leon finally came home. He knew the rest of the family were going to be out for the rest of the day and he needed to take advantage of it.Hop had lain on his bed, three fingers fucking into himself and stretching himself open, lube rolling down his thighs as he prepped himself for the plug and his brother's cock. Then when he pushed the plug in, it was a wonderful weight inside of him.

Now Leon was fucking him with it, reducing Hop to just a moaning writhing mess in his lap. His hips twitched, thrusting back onto the plug as he was fucked. And he just clung to Leon's shoulders, abusing his neck with bites and kisses. He wanted to leave Leon's neck covered in hickies and bite marks and shimmering with saliva. Make him need to wear a high collar the next morning to hide the marks. He needed to always remember Hop.

But even that wasn't enough. Hop pushed back, his hands on Leon's shoulders. Leon looked up at him, his cheeks red and his eyes dark with lust.

Hop swallowed. "Just cut the crap and fuck me."

Leon didn't need telling twice. He immediately shifted, throwing Hop down onto the sofa. He had one hand on the back of Hop's leg, pushing it up so his knee was by his ear. The other pulled the plug out of him and tossed it over his shoulder. Hop moaned, gripping the cushions beneath him. He bit his lip as he watched Leon tug down his shorts just enough to pull out his cock. He was so hard, precum already beading on his head. Hop let out a long yell of his brother's name as Leon lined up and thrust into him.

Leon was the only person Hop had ever had sex with. He knew every inch of Leon's body. Ever little scar and nick from training, all the hairs and moles and freckles across his skin. He knew exactly what Leon's hair smelled like in the morning, and where his body was sensitive, and just how he liked his cock to be sucked. Hop knew exactly what it felt like to be fucked by Leon. Just how big his cock was, where it hit inside him, the heat of his body, the smell of his cologne. But each time they had sex, it was still magical. It was Hop confirming that he was as important to his brother as Leon was to him.

He wrapped his arms around Leon's body, leaning up to kiss him. Their kisses were open-mouthed and sloppy. Tongues and saliva and moans that were cut off when their lips actually connected. And Leon moved his hips roughly, messily fucking Hop. He'd lubed himself up enough that it was slick and comfortable, but still tight. His one leg that wasn't being held up by his ear came up to wrap around Leon's waist. He pulled his brother closer, wanted him to keep moving, keep fucking him, fill him up with cum.

"Lee," Hop moaned in between kisses. His hands fisted in Leon's hair, pulling him closer. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Leon bit on Hop's lower lip. His hand was tight on Hop's leg, tight enough to leave bruises. The other was running over his chest, rubbing his nipples through the fabric of his babydoll. He moved his hips faster, fucking Hop harder and longer.

It wasn't long before Hop was coming with a long cry of pleasure. He shuddered, clenching around Leon, coming over his own chest and staining his underwear. Leon kept fucking him through it, kissing him as Hop moaned and whined. Then he kept moving even after Hop had come and his eyes teared up from overstimulation. But he needed this, he needed his brother to keep going. Needed Lee to _need_ him.

"I'm going to come," Leon moaned.

Hop nodded. His fingers tightened in Leon's hair. He turned and kissed his brother's cheek, lips brushing his beard. "Come inside me."

Leon's hips stuttered. A few short, hurried thrusts, then Leon thrust deep into Hop with a groan. He thrust a few more times. Hop kissed his neck through it. Then Leon slumped down on top of Hop with a sigh.

Hop let his brother rest a little bit. Then he rolled the two of them over so he was straddling Leon's chest. Leon blinked up at him then laughed. "Again? Really? You've got way too much energy."

"Sue me, I just like your dick." Hop started undressing Leon, with his brother's help. As he did he asked, "So... Are you going to tell Raihan that you're not interested in him?"

Leon laughed. He sat up, throwing his shirt away so his torso was bare. And he leaned forward to kiss Hop on the mouth, nipping his lip. "I've already told him I'm not interested. The only guy I want to snog is my baby brother."

But Hop wasn't quite convinced. Later that night, after he'd made Leon come three more times, _then_ he started to believe it. And he curled up in Leon's arms to sleep, so thankful he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/feedback are very appreciated! And if you want to request fic or just say hi, [feel free to come hit me up on Twitter :)](https://twitter.com/CornyBunBun)


End file.
